Sister Witches
by kissed-by-vampires
Summary: After Hermione's parents died, she went into the attic where she was always told not to go. What she finds up their is unexpected?


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Which means I don't own or make any money from this. **

**Summary: On a stormy night, Hermione finds a secret that her family kept from her for seventeen years. How will Hermione take to this secret? **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The full moon was hidden beneath several dark storm clouds. Heavy winds started picking up from the ground, slowly building towards the sky. The temperature drop, as it started to rain and thunder. Tonight was the perfect time for Hermione to explore her parents attic.

Even though, Hermione is seventeen, she never went against her parents wishes. When she was younger, her parents always told her to stay out of the attic. She never knew the reason though. Whenever she asked, they always said that Hermione's grandmother stuff was now stored up there and that they didn't want anyone to go through it as it was her grandmother's wishes.

But in the end, Hermione's curiosity won out. That was never one of her strong qualities. Since her parents recent died as a stray attack from some rough death eaters, they weren't there to stop her from going into the attic.

Hermione, who was wearing a pair of solid red pajama pants and a black tank top with a pair of old nearly worn out blue slippers, made her way up to the second floor. In her hand was her wand and a bottle of butterbeer, which was now stocked in her house, because of a certain black-haired green-eyed best friend.

At the end of the hall, on the second floor, was the door to the attic. The door looked ordinary; tall, brown paint that was slightly chipping at the corners. Hermione was somewhat nervous. Why would her parents always told her not to go in the attic? Was there something dangerous in their? Something that they didn't want her to find out?

Hermione shook her head, making her brown curly hair shake in her pony-tail. Her parents were always safe. Their probably was some old family heirlooms that were always treasured that they didn't want her to know about.

Take whatever courage she had, she grabbed the doorknob, and turn it to the left. Nothing happened. The door didn't budge. It wasn't locked, for a simple fact that their was no keyhole for a key. _It probably was just stuck from the years of non-use,_ thought Hermione.

Hermione huffed, and stomped her foot. She was getting agitated. She was getting angry by the second. Her brown eyes went along the edge of the door. She took two of her fingers and ran it across the edge of the door. She could feel the cool air of the tip of her fingers. She was getting angry.

She gave a small growl, and slammed her fingers down at the middle of the door. She probably didn't know of her strength as seeing the door opened underneath her fingers. She gave a small smile as the door swung out and hit the wall with a thud.

Hermione sneezed as some dust went into her nose. For a moment her brown eyes stung. With the back of her hand, she wiped her eyes, before slowly opening them. If front of her were wooden steps leading up to the attic. They are wooden, covered with dust. It didn't even look like there was anyone up there in years.

She took the flashlight that, she brought with her, and turned it on. She didn't want to used the light up here if their was some electricity problems. She, slowly made her way up the stairs. The attic looked ordinary. There were some old pieces of furniture scattered around. There was everything from boxes to old family style paintings, even to some of Hermione's old childhood toys she thought that she lost.

Hermione had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt like she needed to move even further. She made her way across the room to where their was a large pile of paintings sitting in the corner of the room. She removed the first ten to fifteen paintings. All from different time periods. She was now surprised at what she found behind their.

A large chest, one that was similar to the one that she takes to Hogwarts, but this one was older. The chest was trying to pull her closer, like the chest wanted her to open it.

Hermione took in a deep breath, and reached for the metal lock. She removed any of the dust with her finger tips. The lock was different from anything she has ever seen. Unusually there would be a key hole, but in this one had a heart-shaped and in the middle of the lock.

Hermione bit the bottom of her lip. She needed a heart-shaped key. Why was she going to find a heart-shaped key? Hermione glanced down at the necklace that was around her neck. Would her necklace work? She was always told by her grandmother that this necklace was special.

Sighing, she took the necklace from around her neck. She gave one glance at the heart-shaped necklace before placing it in the lock of the chest. She let out the breath that she was holding when the necklace fit in the hole perfectly.

She opened the chest, surprised at what she found in there. She saw books, candles, small glass containers, herbs, books, and a small cauldron...wait a cauldron? Why would there be a cauldron is a chest? She once again glanced at all the stuff she pulled out. Her eyes widen for a moment. Why would there be objects of witchcraft in her parent house? She was the only one that she knew in her family that was a witch? Or was their something different else going on that she didn't know of?

She found a large green covered book in the bottom of the chest, that use to been wrapped around a piece of purple silk. Should she open the book? Should she wait until her two best girlfriends wake up from sleeping. Ginny or Luna might have advice for her, as seeing that grew up knowing that their witches? But however, this was something from her family history, which she really didn't know nothing about.

Hermione opened the book and smiled at the first spell on the page. That wasn't magic, she thought rolling her brown eyes. So she did, what she does best and read the first page out loud.

"_Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power._"

The air around Hermione changed. Blowing her hair by the back of her neck. She didn't however noticed that their was a bright purple light glowing above her head. Hermione sighed, she didn't expect that the spell would do anything. She replaced everything back into the chest. She needed sleep. After all their was only a couple of days before her seventh year begins.


End file.
